


[podfic] Dude, My Shirt

by heardtheowl, starbeast



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/pseuds/heardtheowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbeast/pseuds/starbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Allison's dad "accidentally" spills some wolf sex pheromones on Stiles in chem class one day. Derek gets a whiff of them and can't control himself.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Dude, My Shirt

**Author's Note:**

Running time: 00:13:15

[Download MP3 (18MB)](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/Dude,%20My%20Shirt.mp3)

Or stream:

 

So this is the first in a whole bunch of TeenWolf podfics I plan to record, so I'm only uploading it with a half-assed cover in MP3 format.

As soon as I have a bunch of podfics in the fandom complete, I plan to bind them together into an audiobook (M4B) anthology.

Hope you enjoy, and comments and kudos are always printed out and kept under my pillow. ♥

 

AND I'M ALWAYS LOOKING FOR RECS ON WHAT YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE TO SEE PODFICCED!

If you have any, please drop me a note wherever it's most convenient for you. I'm all over:

[LJ](http://heard-the-owl.livejournal.com/22758.html)   [DW](http://heard-the-owl.dreamwidth.org/28870.html)   [Twitter](https://twitter.com/#!/heardtheowl)


End file.
